


Bad Lovin'

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Reckless Love (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, drunk Hessu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взбудораженный успешным концертом Олли сиюминутно получает то, чего хочет. А хочет он хмельного Хессу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Lovin'

Не случайно его майка летит прямиком в барабаны. И содержимое штанов он поправляет вполне однозначно. Хессу, впрочем, изрядно наподдал перед шоу, чтобы разбираться во всяких там значениях, именно поэтому после, выколупывая из пачки драгоценное, оттого что ледяное, как Тарпианйоки в декабре, пиво, Хессу с крайним недоумением встречает зубами стену. Навалившийся сзади Олли непреклонен, неумолим, незыблем и слабую, но уверенную попытку струхнувшего Хессу вырваться нейтрализует, почти не дрогнув. Ахонен, может, и в говно − ладно, он совершенно точно в говно, что поделать, жизнь одна, а выпивки слишком много, − но какое коварство со стороны ошалевшего Хермана этим пользоваться! Хессу выражает активное несогласие с происходящим, пока за спиной у него перекатывающаяся груда мышц производит какие-то вопиющие манипуляции. Нет, то есть это, конечно, святое дело − перепихнуться после концерта; как говорится, двух пташек из одного ружья… в смысле приятное с полезным, а потом сразу в душ, тут уж и сауна подоспеет, но, черт дери этого паршивца, Хессу даже глоточка не сделал!

Не в силах больше читать высокоинтеллектуальную похабень, намалеванную перед носом, Хессу отлепляет от изрисованной стены щеку и прилепляет лоб, параллельно всей своей отсиженной задницей ощущая сквознячок из коридора.

− Ясненько, − резюмирует голос Пепе, и мощный порыв ветра от захлопнувшейся обратно двери приносит запах паленой проводки и маринары с анчоусами, которую Хессу просил лично для себя, в свое безраздельное властвование.

Кстати о последнем.

Олли притискивается так плотно, что Ахонен начинает всерьез беспокоиться, как бы сквозь кожу не просочился ботекс, а сам он не превратился в худшую версию Хермана. Куда Хессу такой пойдет? В нем ни грамма лишнего! Ну, может, теперь уже сотня-другая граммов, думает Хессу на выдохе и перекладывает запечатанную банку в свободную руку из онемевшей, чтобы ей, холодной и гадкой, мстительно придержать разогнавшееся бедро, он ведь тоже парень не промах! Олли в принципе очень, ну вот очень редко прибегает к силе, по природе больше благодушный Бальдр, нежели старина Тор, который вечно лезет напролом со своим, как бишь его… молотом, короче; но уж когда дело до этого доходит, пиши пропало.

Хессу скрежещет зубами − а может, это растрескавшаяся краска осыпается, − пока Олли, упершись подбородком ему в плечо, что-то эдакое бубнит, то ли оправдываясь и извиняясь − по крайней мере, Ахонену весьма хотелось бы! − то ли на ходу, так сказать, выдумывая очередную песню. После _Animal_ _Attraction_ Хессу неделю лежал на лавочке в сауне и опасливо прислушивался. Друзья приходили и уходили, а он лежал, мечтая, чтобы в следующем альбоме половину трек-листа составили классические баллады о чем-то абстрактном вроде безответной любви или самокопании.

Олли, трижды наугад (наконец!) сунувший руку, но попавший в карман, мимо и туда, где у ремня отломилась заклепка, а значит, образовалась действительно острая западня − в такой-то момент! − для десятка хермановских фенечек, замирает, чтобы, сосредоточенно заглянув через Хессу, довольно высокого в любые дни, кроме таких вот… э-э… небанальных, отцепить браслет и воплотить изначальное намерение в жизнь. Ахонен невольно прогибается в пояснице. Хрусть-хрусть-хрусть − встают на место измученные позвонки. Работа ударника − это тебе не гитарку пощипывать или ногой, будто мельница, туда-сюда махать. После восьмой минуты концерта смиряешься, что палок у тебя не две, как было по умолчанию, а минимум шесть, по количеству тарелок. Выискивать просвет между крэшем и скачущими впереди леггинсами исключительно неудобно, поэтому лучезарно улыбаться, чтобы хоть кто-то из зала заметил, необходимо в продолжение всего концерта, постоянно, уповая на счастливый случай. Припасенные под боком бутылочки подпрыгивают от вибраций и проливаются, безвозвратно утрачивая свою первоначальную ценность. Тяжкий, неблагодарный удел барабанщика!

Олли мешает его плавному ходу мыслей своей чрезвычайной порывистостью, которая стоит Хессу волос, тех самых, красненьких, он ими очень гордится и не причесывает для придания облику вящей глэмроковости. Теперь ими обогащается цепочка Хермана. Впрочем, вспоминая былые времена, не столь далекие, кстати, Хессу не может с уверенностью назвать точное число накладных прядей, выдранных из Олли сначала с непривычки, а затем по укрепившейся традиции. Хессу вообще только за традиционность во всех ее проявлениях. Традиционно сигать в сугроб из сауны (он обещал себе думать о ней пореже), традиционно выносить спьяну дверь и − самое любимое − традиционно раздевшись, обтесывать рубанком новую. Единение со своим человеческим началом − так Ахонен это называет, не встречая одобрения окружающих. Традиционно доминировать ему тоже нравится.

Не в этот раз, считает, наверное, Олли, борясь с непроизвольными судорогами всего могучего тела и, наконец, отклеиваясь холеным животом от спины Ахонена. Хессу испускает вздох не то счастливого избавления, не то печального разочарования, нечто среднее и достаточное, как мигом оказывается, когда на негнущихся ногах он отшатывается от стены и с подозрением оглядывается, − достаточное, чтобы сияющего, как прожектор, Хермана без лишних слов опустить на колени. Хессу изнуренно облокачивается о мини-бар и все ж таки открывает долгожданное пиво, которое щедро обдает его пеной. Жалкий выдохшийся отстой он опрокидывает в себя, прижмурив глаза, а после медленно погружает ладонь в белобрысую гриву.

Между тем пицца с анчоусами и две морды, временно лишенные гримерки, но не ужина, собирают на Инстаграме лайки под хэштегом _#_ _hojohojo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Тарпианйоки - река в Вииала, где живет Хессу.
> 
> Бальдр - сияюще-прекрасный брат Тора, ответственен за природу, весну и прочие прелести.
> 
> Фотки Пепе и Ялле с пиццей не существует. Но существует их любимый тег "hojohojo", который указывает, что употребившие его хорошо проводят время.


End file.
